naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Race Template Page
This is a template document of how all race pages should be designed after. To ensure consistency across the wiki please do not add or remove sections of this template. If you can not fill in all the fields (you should be able to unless stated optional field) than you will be required to revise until all fields are completed. If a section does not apply to your creation than simply put not applicable in that section and move on. A wiki page will not be considered complete until a Manager of Races looks over the page and gives it approval. Managers make sure you check for flow of reading and word choice (if the article flows poorly advise the creator on how to proceed). You Should also ensure any direction mention to other flora, fauna, races, locations, etc. are linked. Race Name This is a brief description of your race. What species they are, and where they are most commonly found in Nakti. You should also include the species natural behavior towards certain situations; are they curious, naturally aggressive, or do they have an open minded attitude towards everything. This section is meant to grab the readers attention and get them to read more, so give the juicy details here. This section should not be more than 2 paragraphs, and should not go into fine details at any point. Appearance Here you will describe the normal appearance of your race. What normal fur or skin colors can you expect, are there any differences between males and females, do they have scales or fur? Be as descriptive as possible and try to paint a picture in words. Really let people know what your race is. This section should be around 2-3 paragraphs on average, but if you need the space no more than 5 paragraphs. Facial Appearance A small section to go into detail specifically for facial features. Eyes, long whiskers, protruding head crests, anything special you feel needs noting can go here away from the general description of the body. This section should be 1-2 paragraphs, and not go into excessive detail about features. Origins Give a brief summary of the species origins either historical (or skewed towards their perspective). Try to summarize main events and how they've gotten through to where they are now in about 2-4 paragraphs. More specific categories will be given below so don't worry about not getting the point across. Place of Origin Describe the origin stories of your species. What is the main common belief upon them, or is there multiple stories that the species as a whole can't agree upon. Perhaps another countries culture has skewed the story so much it isn't their own anymore. Whats important is that here you describe where it is the species is believed to originate from. This should be done in 1-2 paragraphs. History How did your race get its start before it was organized, if they originated from another place how did they get to the country they are now into some form of society. Did culture just form around the people, or was there bloodshed and violence before it was agreed upon that they were one people. Maybe a different country came in and rushed the process along imposing their own beliefs in the process. In short what events led up to the unification of the species calling themselves what they are. This should be 1-3 paragraphs. Racial Culture Habits This section is to explain racial habits that are gained just from being born as a member of a species. These aren't habits that are learned but someone obtains from birth onward, so bears eat a lot, rabbits are skittish, cats are smart asses. Little quirks that will always stand out of someone of that species. Don't fret if you have a hard time thinking of habits because this section only needs to be 1-2 paragraphs. Health Issues This section is to quickly explain common health issues among your species. Weak bones, heart attacks, thin blood, real or perceived illnesses go here. Remember that in these times many things that aren't diseases might be considered one and many things that aren't are diseases. Think about the race's view on health and go from there. Try to sum this up in 1-2 paragraphs if you've got a lot of diseases make it three. Sexual habits This section gets a little frisky (please don't actually write anything arousing here). Sexual behavior, common mating times, relationship habits, even how the wooing process goes down should all go here. Sex is an important part of culture, but just keep in mind Nakti is meant for all ages so please don't get really specific here. Sum this up in 2-3 paragraphs.